


Black Paradise

by DmoonDream



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Antichrist, Apocalypse, Armageddon, Blood, Character Death, Destruction, End of Days, End of the World, Gen, Minor Character Death, Nephilim, Tarot, Violence, brujo, nefilim, son solo niños no mames
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmoonDream/pseuds/DmoonDream
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde los hechos del Armageddon fallido; todo parece marchar sin inconvenientes en el resto de sus vidas con la humanidad, pero nunca se puede fiar en los asuntos del Cielo y el Infierno.Warlock Dowling es testigo de la brutal guerra que desencadenaron ángeles y demonios, donde la Tierra quedó reducido a no más que un campo de batalla; no hay marcha atrás, ahora se necesitará más que buenas intenciones y fuerte voluntad de Anticristo para deshacer este embrollo.¡Bienvenido al fin de los tiempos!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Greasy Johnson (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Crowley & Greasy Johnson (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Harriet Dowling & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, The Them & Adam Young (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling & Adam Young, Warlock Dowling & Brother Francis, Warlock Dowling & Greasy Johnson & Adam Young, Warlock Dowling & The Them (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning**
> 
> Este fic contiene mención a suicidio, violencia y daño no explicito, tortura, muerte, posible mención a canibalismo por supervivencia y se encuentra ambientado en medio de una guerra  
>  _Si usted es sensible a estos temas, queda bajo su propio criterio continuar la lectura y si aun así decide leerlo, sepa que lo amo con todo mi corazón, sea usted bienvenido y póngase cómodo, espero disfrute de su lectura_

Ese día sería imposible de olvidar. Le gustaría decir que fue por la nostalgia que tenía por dejar su amada Inglaterra para aventurarse a Estados Unidos o quizá por esa discusión, que en varias ocasiones su madre amenazaba con el divorcio como otras veces, ni siquiera ese extraño presentimiento que le apretó el pecho; nada de eso. 

Todo inició simple, como suelen ser las cosas espectaculares. Un pequeño acontecimiento similar a las alas de mariposa, un simple aleteo da inicio a una tormenta devastadora.

El gran ventanal de cristal da una hermosa vista de los aviones, si lo pensaba mucho era como si de aves de metal se tratasen, yendo de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente gráciles se marchaban, casi como si quisieran tocar las nubes para desaparecer y dejar todo atrás sin remordimiento. 

Con discreción Warlock mira los aviones, escuchando sus motores que ensordecen un poco el bullicio de las personas, mas al fondo, se oye a su madre discutir, quizás era un pobre trabajador con el que ahora desquitaba su frustración del momento. Pero tampoco le tomo importancia, solo admira el paisaje mientras finge utilizar su celular; bajo esa mantra desinteresado, el estómago se le revolvía y las manos le sudan, a tal punto que sus dedos pasan de forma temblorosa por el vidrio de la pantalla. Era oficial, hoy dejaría Inglaterra.

Trago saliva sintiendo que casi como si se atorara en su garganta e intenta ahogarlo; pasea sus dedos en el vidrio en un intento de no pensar demasiado.

Se pegaban y dejaban marcas blancas similares a un par de pequeñas huellas que dejan los pies descalzos en la arena; se preguntó si realmente las cosas mejorarían en Estados Unidos como su padre alardeaba, lo duda, pero ¿A qué otra cosa se podía aferrar?.

—Con permiso— la voz pastosa y molesta de un hombre anciano lo hizo volver en sí, era parte del personal del mantenimiento y por su ceño fruncido sabe que no está feliz de verlo jugar con el cristal recién pulido.

Gruño con fastidio, antes de moverse del lugar, dio un último vistazo al cielo adornado por nubes blancas y esponjosas; un día hermoso, de esos que al Hermano Francis le gustaban. Sonrió nostálgico de forma inconsciente, que se quiebra a la mitad, pequeña e imperceptible; pero a final del dia una sonrisa.

—Warlock, bebé— la voz de su madre su madre lo sobresaltó un poco mientras se acerca a él, su sonrisa es larga y mostrando los dientes como cada que tenía algo entre manos; bufó al escuchar el ridículo apodo — ¿Listo? — intento levantar los brazos al aire con la esperanza de ser positiva, pero fracasó de forma miserable. 

—Lo que tú digas— rodó los ojos para volver a centrar su atención en su celular, por el rabillo miro a la mujer torcer la boca, pero ninguno dijo nada más. 

El silencio y sonido propio de la gente reinaba el lugar; hasta que un grito cambió todo.

Inicio como una aparición, muchos la categorizarían como milagrosa; un ser similar a un hombre de mediana edad, con la diferencia de portar un par de alas en su espalda como un pájaro gigante. Claro, que estas eran más grandes, imponentes y podría casi asegurar de que estas eran muy fuertes; una cabellera completamente arreglada junto con un traje que le recuerda a las armaduras de las pinturas medievales. Un ser divino.

El público curioso, se acercaba para ver el acontecimiento, murmurando entre sí mientras grababan en sus celulares como si la vida se les fuese en ello; en tan solo unos minutos el aeropuerto se había vuelto un caos, algunos rezaban y los más escépticos se limitaban a dar su punto de vista, casi podía sentirse la incredulidad mezclada con asombro de los presentes.

Inicio con un entidad, después dos, unos cuantos más, y en poco tiempo, el cielo estaba lleno de seres alados, de diferentes colores y tamaños, algunos femeninos, otros masculinos; ninguno era igual al otro. 

Warlock veía a la gente alegre por aquellas extrañas apariciones, pero él no; era el mismo sentimiento infantil de la mirada tensa de Nanny mientras le toma de la mano, no sabía exactamente a qué. Pero algo le decía que debía huir. 

Aun así, como siempre no hizo nada y se limitó a observar; al instante emergieron del suelo otros seres iguales, pero con la diferencia de estar cubiertos en llamas, rostros más duros, unas cuantas cicatrices y alas negras. 

Los seres no dijeron nada, nunca hubo explicaciones o una mirada de compasión, solo una guerra frente a los ojos horrorizados de los presentes que se desató sin que nadie comprendiera lo que sucedía, la limitación del conocimiento humano fue, de repente, tangible y horrorizante; solo siendo espectadores de cómo era destruido todo a su paso como si ni siquiera fueran importantes. 

El fin de los tiempos había iniciado.

Quizá fue el miedo o puro instinto, pero cuando menos lo notó, él ya corría lejos de lo que se había convertido en un campo de batalla; pronto miro el cielo, los aviones caían como aves heridas sin control destruyendo edificios a su paso. Los gritos de las personas eran lo único que se escuchaban mientras huían desesperadas sin saber qué rumbo tomar realmente, tal cual como él, un sentimiento tan humano.

Tomo el aire necesario para llenar sus pulmones y cerró los ojos; no era capaz de imaginar qué hacer, sintió por primera vez en su vida el miedo natural de morir, no quería hacerlo, aun cuando cientos de personas lo empujaban y le hacía cada vez más difícil respirar, se escabullo entre la multitud y en un pequeño rincón se quedó. Esperó su muerte; imaginando que quizá uno de esos seres llegaría a asesinarlo con sus espadas de fuego, pero nunca llegó. 

Solo espero, nunca supo realmente cuántas horas estuvo escondido, hasta que el ruido cesó; hasta que al fin pudo levantar la vista. El paisaje parecía un videojuego donde la ciudad había sido destruida, pero no, era real.

La sangre manchaba el antes impecable piso blanco que era un espejo para quien lo mira, ahora solo era un charco que refleja la miseria con pedazos de cristal esparcidos como escarcha; los cuerpos sin vida de las personas bajo los escombros de lo que fue un grandioso edificio con bonitos detalles y gente sonriendo; no queda nada. Paseo su mirada, absteniendo las ganas de gritar el nombre de su madre o padre mientras escucha los alaridos horrorizados o el desenfrenado llanto de alguna persona a la distancia. 

En silencio, analizó lo que quedó del inmueble, camino casi como si el alma se hubiera ido tras la adrenalina de unos instantes; nunca en su vida había visto un cuerpo muerto realmente, pero ahora había cientos frente a él, no sabía cómo reaccionar, de alguna manera todo se sentía irreal, casi como si lo que tenía bajo sus pies no fueran cuerpos de personas asesinadas y mutiladas sin piedad. Siente un vuelco en el corazón mientras sin detener su paso, escucho el crujir de la suela de sus zapatos como un testimonio que aquello no era un sueño. Era aterradoramente real.

En la suela de su zapato se encontraban los rastros de lo que alguna vez fue su preciado celular, no había notado que lo perdió hasta ese momento; ahora está roto y ya no era para nada útil; aun así, se agacho a recogerlo, quizás como un vago intento de llamar a alguien, a pesar que era bastante obvio que las líneas caerían tras el inicio del apocalipsis. Tan acostumbrado a la cotidianidad y simpleza humana. 

Pero lo que vio le heló la sangre, era un anillo que conocía de memoria, tantas veces había visto ese mismo anillo de plata y con diamantes jugueteando entre los dedos alargados de su madre, que ahora que lo veía, casi parecía irreconocible cuando mira las manos maltratadas en un color pálido y sin vida, apartó la vista sintiendo ganas de vomitar; no era capaz de ver el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, sabía que era ella y era como si tomara un nuevo nivel de realismo.

De verdad está solo en el fin de los tiempos. 

Con impotencia solo pudo llorar, rogando despertar en cualquier momento; se sentía tan pequeño frente un mundo en ruinas. Cuando era niño, su Nanny no se cansaba de decirle que el mundo estaba bajo sus pies, una idea que mantuvo hasta ese momento, hasta que finalmente lo sintió, en carne propia, el peso aplastante de lo que alguna vez fue su todo.


	2. Capítulo 1.

El cielo era diferente estos días; los atardeceres de colores violetas parecen menos amenazantes a cómo los recuerda cuando recién había comenzado el fin de los tiempos. A su parecer, ahora eran más una pintura con acuarelas y pasteles. 

Aunque podría ser solo especulación suya, después de todo es fácil perder la cabeza en estos tiempos, lo ha visto cientos de veces y aun le parece aterrador; cada vez las personas son menos personas y más similares a unos seres salvajes que solo buscan sobrevivir sin motivo, tampoco importándoles el precio a pagar. 

Muerde sus labios en busca de provisiones para comer, pronto tendría que obtener más, piensa aventurarse en Soho; escucho que las rondas de patrullaje de tanto ángeles como demonios han cesado por esa zona durante la última semana; con algo de suerte podría conseguir un poco de comida enlatada de uno de los cientos de restaurantes abandonados.

Sus dedos pasean sobre el maltratado libro que ahora es su única compañía, suelta un suspiro cansado; si cierra los ojos, casi parece escuchar a Nanny Ashtoreth leer los cuentos con la elegancia que le distingue, sus dedos alargados pasan página mientras bajo sus lentes oscuros su mirada parda pasea entre las letras del libro.

“...cinco lobitos tiene la loba, cinco lobitos detrás de la escoba, éste se fue al Hades, éste se quedó en casa, éste se comió carne humana cruda y sudorosa, este violó a vírgenes, este chiquitín trepó por un montón de cadáveres para subir a la cima…”

Frunce el ceño, las historias ya no le causan la misma gracia que cuando era niño, no puede evitar sentir el estómago revuelto al leer las últimas estrofas. 

Cadáveres, cientos de cuerpos sin vida, siente el corazón en la garganta al recordar, intenta no pensar demasiado en el cuerpo magullado y maltratado de su madre que apenas era reconocible; ella siempre fue hermosa con esa vanidad delicada que la caracterizó, ahora solo esta rota. Suelta un suspiro ahogado, mientras alza su vista al cielo oscurecido, en unas horas más se dirigiría a Soho, siente sus manos sudan entre las bolsas de su pantalón y el corazón se acelera casi como si intentara salirse de su pecho.

Solo tiene que esperar un poco más, intenta animarse mientras las pequeñas luces en el cielo alumbraban el lúgubre ambiente; sabe de sobra que las estrellas son su única compañía en las noches hostiles, a la vez lo único que ilumina las calles vacías. Se pregunta por aquellos que se encuentran en las calles sobreviviendo al igual que él, los niños que solitarios vagan por el mundo en ruinas, es raro, pero tanto ángeles como demonios muestran un interés particular por no matar infantes casi como si se tratara de un cruel código moral. No les matan pero los dejan huérfanos.

Sale de su ensimismamiento, en cuanto las letras del libro dejan de ser legibles en la oscuridad, era hora. 

Toma su mochila desgastada, se muerde los labios, ha hecho esto tantas veces y aún siente los nervios a flor de piel; las noches es una arma de doble filo, mayor posibilidades, pero mayor peligro, con nervios jala la correa, camina sigiloso entre los escombros; siendo consciente del peligro palpitante cuando la seguridad de su escondite desaparece.

Los edificios ahora son solitarios, por momentos pareciera esconder en sus adentros pequeños refugios que desaparecen al instante de voltear la mirada a su dirección, las sombras son grandes y él comprende que puede ser un criatura alada o una persona desesperada que sin tapujos tomaría su vida con tal de sobrevivir; bajo sus pies crujen los vidrios rotos en el concreto, lo mantienen en alerta de no llamar demasiado la atención. 

De un momento a otro, su caminar suave se convierte en pasos rápidos, frenéticos; de reojo ve el destrozado ambiente, todo es oscuridad y su vista lucha hasta encontrar las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue Soho, se lamenta haber perdido su última linterna hace días.

Poco a poco su ritmo se vuelve más lento mientras se esconde entre los rincones de las paredes con cuidado de no moverse demasiado, sabe que en cualquier movimiento estas pueden terminar por ceder y caer; sus manos tiemblan, culpa de la adrenalina. Sigue su paso sigiloso, analiza meticulosamente los edificios y establecimientos. No quiere por error toparse con ningún otro buscador de víveres, prefiere por el momento evitar una pelea territorial absurda, después de todo, siendo razonables nada le pertenece a nadie.

Llena de aire sus pulmones, camina en la acera aun escondido entre las sombras que le brindan un poco de seguridad al pasar desapercibido, hasta que se decide finalmente por entrar a uno de los restaurantes abandonados y suelta un suspiro aliviado al verlo completamente vacío. Agradece a la vida -a Dios, no, nunca a él- por esto. 

Pecho a tierra parece la mejor opción para moverse entre las mesas destruidas sin llamar mucho la atención,aun sin necesidad de hacerlo, puede caminar tranquilo entre la madera destrozada en el piso sin correr el riesgo de clavarse alguna astilla; por la forma en que estas se ven desordenadas está seguro que abandonaron ese lugar desde hacía meses y nadie lo había tomado por refugio. 

Sus pasos lentos suenan en la loza, no se siente seguro aún; sus sentidos están alertas por cualquier sonido por más mínimo que sea, los oídos le zumban por el miedo latente de escuchar las trompetas, el claro anuncio antes de que inicie un enfrentamiento de seres alados. 

Se escucha un golpe seco. 

Siente el corazón rápido y sus manos temblorosas, tomó de manera casi inconsciente la navaja de su bolsillo, no da fe a que le sirva de mucho, pero se aferra a la idea. Detiene su paso, se maldice por segunda vez en la noche, tiene que conseguir pronto una maldita linterna.

Su corazón se acelera puede escucharlo hasta sus oídos y el ácido en su garganta la cierra, siente el temor en carne propia como cada noche, quieto aguardando en su lugar lo peor, porque no puede ser nada mejor que eso y lo sabe, pasea su vista de forma torpe aun sin poder ver nada en la negrura densa de la noche aunque lo intentase. 

Se escucha un maullido que le hace soltar todo el aire de los pulmones, relaja sus músculos de los cuales no había notado su tensión hasta ese momento.  Tiempo atrás los gatos negros eran -absurdo- augurios de mala suerte, ahora las cosas han cambiado y los gatos sólo pueden significar que hay comida cerca. 

—Mierda— suspira, intenta controlar su respiración. 

Se acerca a los almacenes de la cocina, la comida está descompuesta y el olor a podrido es intenso, aún así es mejor que el olor de cuerpos muertos; busca entre los cajones, ignorando sin importancia las especias y frascos. Siente alivio cuando finalmente encuentra las latas con comida de todo tipo y snacks embolsados. 

Llena su mochila de latas y comida empaquetada, recuerda que hace años dejaba la comida en su plato sin terminar o simplemente las despreciaba, nunca imaginó que terminaría arriesgando su vida por algo como galletas y atún. 

El gato maúlla en su espalda con insistencia, le gustaría llevárselo pero sabe que no debe encariñarse, no más. 

—No te voy a llevar— responde seco, en espera que el animal entendiese, aunque no lo hace, pero intenta reconfortarse con eso, el gato continúa maullando y prefiere ignorarlo mientras toma sus cosas, dispuesto a marcharse. 

El animal se cruza entre sus piernas, intenta frenarlo, lo ignora. Vuelve a caminar entre los escombros, mira la decoración destruida, pensando que es una lastima y parecía un gran lugar para comer sushi. 

Una vez fuera del establecimiento, mira a la luna brillante; al amanecer se dirigiría al puente de Westminster, no tenía prisa. Se pregunta si podrá terminar esa comida antes o tendría que hacer su última buena caridad y regalarla a huérfanos. 

No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó quieto, pero debió de ser un par de minutos, lo supo cuando escucha unos pasos demasiado cerca a él. El gato maúlla más fuerte, un alarido molesto. 

Siente una presencia a su espaldas, no fue capaz siquiera de reaccionar simplemente corrió, huye tan rápido como sus piernas le permiten; la suela desgastada de sus botas se entierra entre los escombros y siente por momentos que va a caer, pero sigue sin mirar atrás, intenta escapar a como dé lugar. 

¿Que están dispuestos a hacer por comida? 

No quiere averiguarlo

Sigue corriendo, hasta que su brazo es jalado con brusquedad, toma con manos temblorosas la navaja listo para amenazar, no se resignara a no dar su lucha. 

El desconocido lo empuja con dirección a una de las paredes a la par que le tapa la boca con su mano, hace una mueca de dolor cuando su espalda choca contra los ladrillos desgastados y fríos. La fuerza de su contrario era mayor y su cansado cuerpo a penas da para mantenerse de pie, sabe que está en gran desventaja; más aún cuando su única arma ahora está en el piso -gracias a que lo tomó desprevenido hace unos minutos-, se siente casi indefenso.

Su mirada furiosa ve al desconocido, topándose con un chico y por la forma en que le pide con señas a guardar silencio, comprende que no planea herirlo. Ojea al chico frente a él; quizá de su misma edad, ojos azules e intensos en un rostro apiñonado, ademas de cabello rizado y rubio, un rostro perfecto; era como si el mismísimo Miguel Ángel lo hubiese tallado. Bufó irritado. 

Lo suelta cuando lo que parecen ser un par de sombras pasan a su lado, sabe por la forma en que suspira aliviado, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones, que al igual lo persiguian.  Aquel chico daba a todas luces el claro mensaje de no ser más que un estorbo, ¡Genial! Lo que menos necesita en estos momentos es cargar con la responsabilidad de otra vida cuando apenas y lograba sobrevivir por su cuenta. 

—¿Cómo dices que te llamas…?— pregunta el muchacho con una sonrisa confiada, fuera de lugar con la persecución de hace unos minutos y el lúgubre ambiente; sin esperar más, Warlock le suelta una patada en la entrepierna para después empujarlo sin cuidado alguno. Liberándose finalmente del incómodo desconocido.

—¿Que te importa?— habla pastoso, como quien ha olvidado cómo hablar con otra persona, alza una ceja mientras cruza los brazos de manera antipática; hay pequeñas cosas tan arraigadas que incluso en el fin de los tiempos no desaparecen.

Toma sus cosas, está dispuesto a marcharse aun cuando el chico adolorido se queja e intenta detenerlo.

—¡Espera! Yo me llamo Adam… Adam Young— vacila el chico, nervioso; duda que sea una mentira, aun asi no dice nada mientras distraído se asegura de tener lo necesario dentro de su mochila.

—Bueno, Adam. Buena suerte con esta mierda del fin de los tiempos— levanta su mano casi como si se tratara de una despedida amistosa, pero torpe, una parte de él casi le da pena dejarlo a su suerte, pero no tiene otra opción ¿Verdad?

—¡Espera!— al instante como si se arrepintiera de levantar la voz, el rubio bajó su tono a uno más tranquilo —Quería ver si me podrias ayudar. Busco la librería de Soho— Warlock le mira indeciso, no se le ocurre una razón verdadera por la cual visitar una librería en ruinas, Adam debió notarlo cuando con la mirada angustiada agrega entre tropezones —Juró que será rápido y después no te pediré nada más— muerde sus labios unos instantes.

—Está bien— responde derrotado solo para después soltar un suspiro.

Las miradas chocan nuevamente, ojos azules y brillantes, demasiados intensos e inquietos, le recuerdan a las olas del mar que están siempre en movimiento chocando con la arena. Cuando las playas eran hermosas y el mundo habitable; un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica que le hace temblar ligeramente en su lugar.

Después de eso solo aparta la mirada, sin ánimos de volverle a ver; odia no recordar cómo actuar como una persona normal y social. 

Bufa, mientras comienza a caminar seguido por el muchacho —Escucha, voy a repetir esto una sola vez, no voy a mirar atrás y tienes que seguir mi paso— saca de su mochila un mapa maltratado y doblado, busca la librería, planea mentalmente la mejor manera para dirigirse al centro de Soho. —Vamos a tener que rodear—

Caminan entre la oscuridad y ruinas, ve los trozos de una ciudad rota, los habitantes ahora, los como bestias y todo por culpa de invasores que nunca les perteneció este lugar. 

El camino a la librería fue más rápido de lo que esperaria, no hubo tantos inconvenientes más allá de un par de tropezones por parte de su acompañante. 

La librería tiene ese aire antiguo y se encuentra casi intacta, una cosa notable cuando todo está reducido a un montón de basura inservible, casi como un milagro. Un oasis en medio de la destrucción, incluso al entrar la campana del lugar suena como si realmente esperara a clientes y alguien fuese a salir. 

—Bien, llegamos— anunció mientras miraba el lugar, los libros acomodados con una extensa capa de polvo, el escritorio lleno de notas, una taza de chocolate llena de hongos y polvo. No es igual a todos los lugares en los que ha hurtado, siempre desordenados dejando rastros de una huida frenética, quien sea que habitara aquí, parece que se tomó el tiempo incluso para voltear el letrero de la entrada y cerrar las cortinas. 

El rubio se dirigió a la parte trasera, sin decir ni una sola palabra o explicación; como un sabueso en busca de un hueso que sabe oculto. No dice nada mientras lo observa desacomodando libros sin cuidado alguno, al pasar un par de minutos el estómago de Warlock comienza doler, muere de hambre y el sueño está haciendo de las suyas. 

—¡Bingo!— el rubio anuncia orgulloso mientras saca un cofre oculto entre los cuentos de estantes 

—¿Qué es eso? — suelta entre un suspiro cansado. 

—La llave a que esta mierda termine de una vez por todas— 

Warlock abre los ojos con sorpresa, levantándose de su lugar, completamente atento de cualquier cosa que fuese a hacer. El cofre es viejo y por sus tallados sabe que es caro; lo abre sin mucho esfuerzo, a pesar de verse pesado y asegurado con un candado viejo, aguantan la respiración mientras ve por el rabillo atrás del muchacho lo que sea que haya dentro, sabe que es importante, lo presiente. 

Libros antiguos, tres libros específicamente. 

Adam decepcionado y furioso arroja los libros contra la alfombra que adorna lo que parecía -alguna vez fue- una librería cálida, aunque con un extraño olor a humedad que se impregna en sus fosas nasales; arruga la nariz con disgusto como si de repente fuera consciente del desagradable olor. 

—No parece un tesoro, pero...— abre los ojos con sorpresa cuando logra ver la portada del libro —¡Dulce Sata… Dio… Quien sea! Mira esto nada más— un libro prohibido, los reconocería aunque estuvieran rotos, apenas entendible las letras por el mal uso. Desde niño nunca fue ajenos a estos, ahora daba gracias a las sabias -y extrañas- enseñanzas de su Nanny y sus padres. 

—Es solo un libro— contesta el rubio, impaciente mientras examina entre los escombros con la esperanza de encontrar algo más, es obvio por la manera impaciente en que sus dedos se mueven constantemente.

—¿Quién puede tener todo esto?— suelta al aire.

—Un amigo de la familia...— el chico golpea su frente como intentando recordar algo —Hermano Francis, me parece que se llama; es un hombrecillo rubio bastante carismático, totalmente británico y caóticamente gay—

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, realmente Warlock siente verdaderamente lo que era la esperanza; sus manos temblaron, el corazón se encoge e incluso sus ojos se nublan pero las lágrimas que nunca salen.

¿Sería posible, pero aun Nanny Ashtoreth y el hermano Francis siguieran con vida? ¿Podría ser qué no estuviera completamente solo?

Retenía las preguntas en su garganta, nervioso de la respuesta que podría obtener.

—Sigue vivo junto a su… ¿esposa?— levanta la mirada, extrañado de la respuesta de Adam, casi como si hubiera leído su mente —Ibas a preguntar si seguían vivos, tu mano está… Ya sabes, tensa — vacilante responde. 

Decide no darle importancia. 

—Los conozco— se explica mejor —Eran mi nana y jardinero de la infancia, podríamos decir que eran como mis segundos padres—  Tose, aclara su garganta; sabe de sobra que los sentimientos absurdos estorban ahora. 

—¿Crees que me puedas guiar con ellos?— pregunta, en un intento de recobrar su postura. 

—Sí, eso creo… pero a cambio quiero que me ayudes a descifrar esos libros— señala la pila de libros que ahora se encuentran regados por doquier —Creo que tu sabes más de estas cosas–

Iba a decir que él no tiene idea de nada referente a esos libros, pero prefiere guardar su comentario venenoso y limitarse asentir. 

—¿Trató?— El muchacho le ofrece su mano en compañía una sonrisa ladina, casi como si esto realmente se tratase de una formalidad absurda, pero prefiere ignorar ese detalle, quizá ese sería más tarde su primer error. 

—Trato— Estrecha su mano con Adam. 

Sintió un escalofrió en su espalda al momento de cerrar el acuerdo, algo que no puede describir con facilidad, pero tan rápido como piensa en ello, la sensación se desvanece. 

—Creo que lo mejor será aguardar aquí hasta el amanecer— 

Ambos concuerdan, cada uno toma diferente rumbo dentro de la librería, Warlock se recuesta en el viejo sillón lleno de telas desgastadas y un extraño olor a incienso de madera. De repente el hambre y sueño se había desvanecido, por su mente sólo podía cruzar la idea de que no está solo, después de todo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well ~  
> He vuelto al fin!!! lamento la demora pero he tenido unos pequeños inconvenientes por lo cual me fue imposible subir el capitulo hasta ahorita, pero aqui esta!!! Espero que les guste y nos seguimos leyendo <3


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO (ATRASADO) Y FELIZ ANIVERSARIO DE GOOD OMENS!!!!!!  
> Well well well~ Espero que les guste este capítulo que es mi regalo de mi para ustedes y que siga la fiesta!!!!!

Sus dedos largos se pasean por las hebras grasientas de su propio cabello, está descuidado, todo en él lo está; se pregunta ¿Cómo es que llego a ese estado tan deplorable?

Agotado.

Lo sabe, comprende porque sus ojos de hielo ahora se ocultan entre un par de ojeras gruesas, sus manos huesudas perdieron la sensibilidad, sus dientes amarillentos y labios resecos; nunca olvida cómo es que llego a este punto, con los mechones de cabello a la altura de los hombros y una voz áspera que no recuerda lo que es reír. 

Pero siempre preferirá olvidar, sus recuerdos se nublan, quizá intenta engañarse, hay días que lo logra, piensa que toda su vida siempre; huir, rasgar, cazar, ignorar el dolor y sobrevivir. Pero en la flaqueza de la noche con los rayos de la luna y un libro viejo, parece recordar, las memorias se convierten en fantasmas y ve los rastros de un celular lleno de pequeñas tonterías que antes significaban algo para él, las yemas de los dedos rozan contra el cristal.

Pasa de un lado a otro, siempre con desinterés, pero incapaz de soltarlo porque cree que así puede escapar de sus problemas, es la mejor manera que conoce de olvidar, un paliativo para la soledad; después todo vuelve a la realidad, doloroso, no hay un cristal el cual picar, solo las ruinas de una ciudad. No sabía que amaba hasta que perdió todo.

Traga saliva, aun en su ensoñación, incapaz de dormir, pero de igual manera no sabe cómo mantenerse despierto.

A distancia un golpe lo trae a la realidad, tan rápido sale de su propia fantasía y se lamenta no haber descansado más, arrastra sus pies, la fatiga es un huésped que cual parásito se posa a su lado, se alimenta de su cuerpo triste y crece, cada día más, incontrolable, grande e imparable. Está cansado de luchar, pero tan rápido recuerda los dedos larguiruchos que sostienen un libro de cuentos infantiles y la sonrisa chueca junto a los rayos del sol, parece la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue la realidad.

—Mierda — se escucha el quejido al otro lado de la habitación, una voz familiar así como desconocida, un extraño que invade la tranquilidad como un huésped inoportuno, la voz de su supuesto compañero. Tranquilo toma un largo suspiro mientras le mira desde uno de los libreros, sonríe burlón cuando ve los libros tirados a su alrededor junto con la capa de polvo que se esparce entre ellos.

—Buenos días — susurra, aclaró su garganta tras una tos falsa que intenta dispersar el incómodo ambiente entre ambos. Le analiza con la luz del día, nota los detalles que ignoro entre las sombras de la noche, ojos inteligentes, ambiciosos y con hambre; demasiada para alguien tan joven.

—Lamento… — incómodo el muchacho se incorpora de nuevo —Intentaba encontrar algo —   
  


Frunce el ceño, no necesita explicaciones, él no las pidió, aun así se esfuerza por dar una e intenta pensar en cómo responder aquello limitándose a soltar un pequeño “oh”, no es necesario agregar nada más, porque la distancia entre ambos es tan densa que de cualquier manera no vale la pena siquiera intentar navegar entre el mar de indiferencia de su parte y la obvia desconfianza plantada entre sombras que le persiguen sin explicación alguna, un miedo palpitante entre los muros desgastado y una sensación de traición que sigue presente.

— ¿Hambre? — intenta sonar amable, pero parece más cercano a una orden a medias, aún intenta soltar una sonrisa, pero el fallido intento queda en una mueca tiesa.   
  


—Claro — ambos se quedan en su propio lado del pasillo, la seguridad de la ignorancia y el anonimato.

+ ｡ :. ﾟ + ｡ :. ﾟ +

Cuando la alfombra deja al descubierto el suelo de madera, siente la boca seca. La pintura blanca que se traza en el piso viejo y descuidado, una serie de dibujos; al inicio parecen incomprensibles, pero él les conoce de memoria y teme, como un niño huye de sus pesadillas o monstruos debajo de la cama. Con la diferencia que estos son reales, frente a él, un poder desconocido que desea ignorar, pero tan atrayente de igual manera que lo obligan a analizarlos con paciencia, casi de manera romántica. Un sentimiento ambiguo rozando entre el odio y la más genuina curiosidad.

Relame sus labios nerviosos, saca de su mochila la vieja libreta llena de anotaciones, decenas de ellas al azar y sin sentido; ángeles y demonios, sus secretos indescifrables en la incomprensión de letras que ya perdieron su significado e intenta redescubrir de forma torpe. Adam lo observa en silencio, un distancia prudente aun con mirada curiosa, como si ni siquiera se esforzará por ver, pero no observa, le frustra, decide ignorar aquel detalle mientras entre sus manos la pluma se desliza con gracia en el papel.

—¿No te parece curioso?— finalmente rompe el silencio con una pregunta al aire al analizar con cuidado los criptogramas, uno por uno, memoriza lo que puede y se lamenta haber estropeado su celular, a veces maldice entre dientes mientras en torpeza copia los dibujos

— ¿Qué cosa?— El rubio pasea su mirada por el lugar, sigue sin observar, realmente no parece interesado y prefiere hurgar entre los cajones, le recuerda a las ratas cuando buscan entre los escombros incapaces de acercarse a las latas; frunce el ceño al pensarlo, él es como un gato que intenta abrir una lata de forma inútil y de alguna manera, igual que Adam, lo tiene entre la espada y la pared al no soltar más información de la necesaria de Nanny y Brother Francis.

¿En qué momento la presa se vuelve cazador? ¿Cómo distinguir entre quién miente y quien dice la verdad?

—Las firmas, están la de Uriel, Gabriel, Michael e incluso Metatron… pero no está la

firma de Raphael, ¿Por qué estarían las más importantes excepto la de él?— golpetea con la pluma la libreta, suelta un suspiro.

Ha leído, ha buscado y siempre es lo mismo, conoce de memoria la firma de cada arcángel y aun entre los escombros busca la de Raphael porque su ausencia se siente como un augurio, uno que de alguna manera le da esperanza y en este mundo colapsado eso no es bueno, nunca es bueno vivir en la fantasía de un mundo mejor, un ángel rebelde dispuesto a rebelarse que es incapaz de caer o un demonio misericordioso que tampoco puede ir al cielo; no, esas cosas solo existen en los libros que ahora se queman para mantenerse en el calor de una fogata.

— ¿Qué tiene de interesante? Quizá no lo invitaron a la fiesta— rueda los ojos, le irrita el desinterés de su compañero, las ganas de golpearlo cada vez se intensifican, pero intenta mantenerse en calma aunque le parece imposible

—No es eso, he visto los ángeles y siempre es igual, no hay rastros de él— acaricia la vieja tinta, casi puede sentir la energía que carga, los trazos en el suelo buscan dar un significado a lo imposible —¿Por qué el hermano Francis tendría un sello en la librería?— muerde los labios ansioso, la idea de que los alados le hayan hecho algo cae en su corazón como una ancla, le pesa, la ansiedad crece ante el pensamiento de ver al hombre simpático ser arrastrado por razones desconocidas.    
  
Nadie puede detenerlos, solo huir, cabello rubio y esponjado con un rostro amigable, la bondad del mundo en un solo ser; quebrada y destruida, magullada sin piedad, ¿Por qué? La infantil idea de buenos y malos se desvanece, no quiere eso para Brother Francis porque aún se aferra a tiempos felices.

Rosas crecen en un jardín junto a las margaritas, el hermano Francis en su jardín con las mejillas rojas después de un largo día de trabajo. Así le quiere recordar y sabe que es un pensamiento irreal, pero se aferra.

—Quizás lo hicieron después de que él se fuera— Adam se acerca a su lado, casi temeroso mientras se agacha a su altura, como si supiera la idea que le atormenta, pero asimila que al decirla se volverá en un hecho, sería tangible el dolor, por lo que prefiere ignorarlo con una tos falsa directo de su pecho.

Le mira con obviedad, sus ojos se vuelven a cruzar por segunda vez y percibe que son mundos colapsando, ojos de mar contra el hielo, una catástrofe similar al Titanic se avecina pero aún no lo sabe e ignora ese hecho porque intenta creer en lo imposible otra vez y la razón no es permitida en estos momentos. Todas las cosas que no son posibles se juntan

— ¿Y dejar todo completamente acomodado? No parece su estilo, además mira el desgaste de la tinta, lleva tiempo en este lugar y por los bordes puedo asegurar que quien lo hizo fue preciso, pero claramente fue pintado a mano, un pulso demasiado delicado— recita las palabras, como un discurso que lleva horas formándose en su cabeza desde que vio las marcas.

Las miradas se van en rumbos diferentes, incapaces de mantenerse un segundo más porque es cansado —Esto me da mala espina— en un pequeño susurro temeroso Adam agrega lo obvio y se aleja involuntariamente.

—A mi también, será mejor largarnos—

Warlock finaliza mientras guarda su libreta y los tres libros en su mochila desgastada, la burbuja de seguridad se desvanece y vuelve a la realidad cuando las puertas de la librería se abren, ya no hay un sillón cómodo o sábanas, tampoco un santuario de libros con olor a humedad e incienso; solo una ciudad en ruinas que se cae y le mira con ojos tristes, de lo que alguna vez fueron las alegres calles de Soho. El fantasma de los recuerdos se posa en su nuca o lo suelta, aunque intenta ignorarlo.

¿Recuerda cómo eran aquellas calles? ¿Puede recordar ese edificio? ¿Recuerda cómo quería probar todos los sabores de helado del mundo?

Todo le parece tan lejano e insólito, intenta recordar y olvidar, es un sentimiento acogedor, no sabe qué escoger; solo sangra y vuelve a sangrar con dolor en la herida parecía curada, no puede borrar el sonido de las aves, pero de alguna manera el roce de las espadas al chocar son más fuertes, las campanas se pierden entre las trompetas de guerras, el arte que se retrata entre el horror de las batallas.

Ya no quiere seguir, porque no le quedan fuerzas, pero lo intenta, aunque cada paso es más pesado que el anterior, titubea aún en pregunta, si vale la pena e intenta engañarse porque es lo único que conoce; es lo único que puede hacer en su impotencia.

+ ｡ :. ﾟ + ｡ :. ﾟ +

—Bueno, ya que vamos a ir juntos todo el camino ¿Podrías decirme de una vez tu nombre?— 

Han caminado durante horas, el silencio es una constante, Adam decide romperlo en un intento de pregunta casual, con la cual fracasa con la voz temblorosa e indecisa, pero lo intenta y eso es más de lo que él podría decir.

—Edgar Allan Poe— respondió seco, a lo que el rubio asiente con la cabeza sin preguntar, hombros caen a los costados despreocupados y sin duda. Le envidia por momentos, se pregunta si tiene miedo o si es consciente de lo que los rodea. Bendita ignorancia   
  
—Ya veo… Lindo nombre—

—Eran una broma, Adam— rueda los ojos con fastidio, relatos románticos vienen a su memoria y una vida melancólica le inspira a escribir a un hombre, el miserable en Inglaterra, un hombre de misteriosa muerte y solitario, gatos negros y cuervos; pero él no es Poe, él no sabe cómo convertir el horror en algo hermoso, el solo es un niño que por azares de la vida ha sobrevivido a cualquier pronóstico. Dicen que debería de morir y así se siente abatido, insuficiente y cansado, él no puede ser nadie más, aunque lo intente, expectativas que nunca pudo alcanzar y su nombre en labios se siente áspero y sin sabor —Warlock Dowling— falta agregar, que él era el miserable de América, pero decide omitir ese dato.

—Suena mejor— sonríe, un comentario que intenta ser cortés, pero de igual manera toma.

El rastro de una carcajada jamás suelta queda entre sus labios, aunque no fue verdadero y solo es un pequeño pensamiento inconsciente, se siente real; como un recordatorio de que sigue vivo, aún tiene 13 y se siente vivo otra vez. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede que para el siguiente capítulo ya tenga la portada (si mi teléfono deja de fallar) y estoy super emocionada ya la quería tener para hoy pero no se pudo desgraciadamente aun así espero tenerla pronto

**Author's Note:**

> _✡ Este proyecto caótico esta patrocinado por empresas Emo, donde My Chemical Romance es tu patrón y sabemos que Warlock en Good Omens merecía más ✡_
> 
> Nos seguimos leyendo, chao


End file.
